


Fuck Me

by QuidnamInferorum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: Two students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry decide to confess their feelings towards their teachers. Written for jovialsam's birthday.





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxxxology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxxxology/gifts).



> The names Ellie and Katie will appear in this fic. Ellie is the "canon" name for the girl who ends up with Sam, as Katie is with Dean. These names are references to myself and jovialsam, especially since the last chapter is basically a conversation between the two of us. Just to clarify.

Y/N was not all that nervous.

Her friend, Katie, on the other hand, was losing her mind.

Y/N’s hand found Katie’s. “Breathe, stupid.”

The other girl rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like you’re not freaking out,” she huffed.

“Of course I am,” Y/N admitted. “I, however, am breathing.”

Katie ripped her hand from her friend’s before shoving her playfully. “Dick.”

They walked down the grand hallways of Hogwarts, a place that had been their home away from home for seven years now. And this walk down the grand halls would be one of their last.

Exams had ended the day prior, and this was one of their last days as students.

Soon, the girls would be off to St. Mungo’s to train as healers. Both had decided years prior to do so, especially after Y/N was outed as an aurologist. Plus, they worked well together, so their path was set.

They had one other pact still to honor, though.

The start of this year had brought a few staffing changes to the school. Amongst those new changes were two new teachers for both Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The two men were brothers and both must’ve been part Veela or something for how unfairly gorgeous they were.

Dean Winchester, the elder of the two and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was tall and gorgeous. His short, sandy brown hair was always sticking up from him running his thick fingers through it. His green eyes were framed by crinkles when his plush lips pulled back to reveal perfect teeth in a wide smile. He worked his unflattering robes like he was a runway model, and Katie had spent more classes than she cared to admit imagining what he looked like without the robes. What Katie loved most about him, however, were his silly jokes that often made her snort in laughter in class and bring out that beautiful smile she dreamed about. They could often be found giggling together after class, talking about anything and everything.

Sam, the other brother and Divination professor, was tall enough to look Hagrid in the eye. With long brown hair that looked like it had walked out of a shampoo advertisement. His hazel eyes were kind and, unlike his brother, he always had a kind word and a simple answer to any questions. He could often be found with Hagrid when he wasn't in his tower, helping with the care of magical creatures. In fact, the first time the girls had seen him, he was caring for the thestrals to lead them to the castle. Y/N would make her way to the grounds outside often to check in her plants in the tents, then wander over to the hut that housed Hagrid in search of the younger Professor Winchester. It was there where he’d shared his secret: he was a legilimens and had been training for years to control it, yet he still sometimes found himself reading other’s minds, even when he didn’t mean to. She’d shared the secret of her own aurology, and a bong was quickly formed that needed no words.

The girls had quickly learned of the other’s crushes and, by the winter holidays, they made a pact: at the end of the year, they'd confess to their professors when they were no longer students. Neither expected anything to come from it, though they were equally convinced that the other would live happily ever after with the professor of their choosing, and so they swore.

Finally, six months later, the time had come.

So they walked to the Divination tower, one much more visibly shaken than the other.

They stood at the bottom and hugged before Y/N went off. Katie wished her good luck just before her friend went out of sight, and Y/N shouted the same platitude back down the stairs.

Y/N listened to Katie’s footsteps fade away completely before continuing up the stairs to the top. When she was a first year, the stairs all over Hogwarts left her often breathless, but, after seven years, she could climb these tower steps and only be breathing a little harder than she had at the bottom.

Today, standing in front of the door to the classroom, it was like she was a new student all over again.

She knocked on the door loudly as she opened it slowly. “Hello? Professor?”

The Divination classroom was covered in related paraphernalia, looking a bit like a particularly clean hoarder had decorated.

Sam appeared from his back office, looking like he was uncomfortable. “Oh, hey Y/N,” he said as he walked the short distance from the doorway to sit at his desk.

“Hello, Professor,” she sighed, his mere presence calming her as it always did.

He smiled awkwardly. “How can I help you?”

She rolled her eyes, walking towards him. “Please, like I even have to say.”

He nodded, avoiding her eyes. “I tried not to, I swear. I just wasn’t expecting anyone and—”

“And you know I’m not angry.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I do.”

She sat down on her desk. “So, tell me, Professor, you know why I’m here, and you know I can read you, so how is this gonna work out?”

His eyes darkened, and she suddenly knew why he had been so uncomfortable and had almost immediately sat down. She placed her hands on the small bits of free space on his desk, licked her lips, and leaned forward. “Well?”

“You’re sure,” he breathed. It wasn’t a question. He knew the answer.

“Yes.”

She shouldn’t have been so surprised that he was feral.

The normally kind, calm professor had snapped.

Sam had stood in an instant, pulling her into a rough kiss, like he was trying to devour her. His long, thick fingers tangled in her hair, holding her closer. His free hand, however, was on her hip, lightly pushing her uniform top up to find the band of skin at her waist. She pushed him away for but a moment to climb onto her knees on the desk, which Sam was more than happy to help her with. Before she had both legs up on the desk, he had shoved every knick knack and tchotchke from the smooth surface. Then their lips clashed again.

Before it really registered, clothes were ripped from their forms, buttons and fabric flying across the small office. Then he looked at her, eyebrow raised, asking her something.

Her only thought was, “Please.”

The motherfucker smirked before he yanked her off the desk barely giving her enough time to steady her feet. Then he kissed her once more, a short but passionate kiss, then he grabbed her by the back of her neck, pushing her almost-roughly to lay face-first on the desk.

She keened, arching her back, desperate for more contact.

Sam laid over her, pressing his sizeable erection into her ass. “You like me being rough, don’t you?”

She nodded.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he said, more to himself than to her. “But you know what you do to me, don’t you? Can feel it.”

It was entirely true. Being able to feeling the arousal rolling off of him in waves, not just his cock resting heavy on her, was amazing. Plus, knowing that he could read the filthy thoughts that had taken over her mind only spurred on his own arousal more, which fed into hers, which started the whole cycle over again.

Sam groaned, his large hands running along the smooth expanse of her back down to the globes of her ass. He smacked her once, which made her yelp in surprise more than pain, before spreading her cheeks to get a look at his prize.

“Don’t move,” he ordered as he fell to his knees behind her. Her head fell to the desk as Sam spread her legs enough for his plans. She saw him smirk right before he licked a line down her folds.

His tongue was nothing if not diligent in its work. He had her squirming on the desk, panting and begging for more. Long, thick fingers slowly inched their way inside her, scissoring and stretching her open for him.

She whined, unable to form real words, and she was never more thankful that they were unnecessary.

He pulled away, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Sam, please, need your cock.”

He groaned at that and stood up quickly. She felt the fat head of his cock rubbing at her folds, covering himself in her slick. He notched himself at her entrance and pushed in just a bit before pulling back.

She whined, her hand reaching back to grasp at his hip.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, his brow furrowing. “You’re just…”

At least she knew that he felt as frustrated as she did. She hauled herself up onto her elbows, turning back to look at her lover.

Sam locked eyes with her, actually looking a bit sheepish. “You’re a little…short.”

She laughed at that. “We’re not all part giant.”

He chuckled at that himself before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Can I—?”

“Do what you gotta do.”

With that, he grabbed her hips and hauled her pelvis up to meet his before slamming in. He was way bigger than she’d imagined, and she felt a little like she might split in half. That being said, she’d never felt as full as she had in that moment, and she knew that she was ruined for any other man.

He gave her enough time to adjust, something that both of them struggled with. However, the second a plea for more crossed her mind, he was pounding into her. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises and held her up. She was standing on her tip toes, practically en pointe, in order for them to line up properly, and she sort of wished she’d worn heels.

Sam groaned at that thought, and one of his hands slapped down on the desk beside her to hold himself up. “Next time.”

Y/N nodded, already excited at the thought of the next time.

With her barely able to stand, she simply had to lay there as Sam slammed into her. He spoke constantly, telling her over and over how she had a perfect pussy, that it was his now, and that she took his cock better than anyone he’d ever known.

Finally, his thrusts started losing their quick, hard rhythm, and he ordered her to touch herself. “I wanna feel you come around my cock, Y/N,” he said.

She held herself up on one elbow whilst her other hand went down to find her clit. She began rubbing it in tight circles, her elbow barely holding her up still.

He bent down over her, nipping at the skin of her shoulder. “C’mon,” he growled. “Come for me.”

It was all too much, and she finally came. Sam had to quickly grab her hips so he didn’t slip out and pounded even faster into her, chasing his own end. When it finally came, he practically howled, almost like he was in pain, and spilled into her. His load flowed out of her, even with them still connected, and made a sizeable puddle at their feet.

She was a little grossed out when her feet finally fully met the floor and she felt the squished, but she was still in the afterglow of her orgasm, so she didn’t complain.

Sam carefully pulled himself out and, on slightly wobbly legs, walked over and grabbed his wand, cleaning up everything with a simple flick of his wrist.

With a blissed out smile on her face, she looked to the Divination professor with an eyebrow raised.

He flushed, the rough exterior melting now that his need for her was slightly sated. “Sorry, it’s uh…it’s a medical condition.”

“Just warn a girl, next time.”

“I was a little distracted,” he smiled, walking back over to press a kiss to her lips. He held out his hand, which she gratefully took, and pulled her to her feet. Then he sat down in his until-now forgotten desk chair and pulled her onto his lap.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “As much as I’d love to be on top, I need a minute.”

Sam grinned, leaning up to kiss at her collar bone. “I’m sure I can find something to occupy myself while I wait.”

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her fingers tangling in his long brown locks.

He pulled away much too quickly, which made her pout. “Who told you to stop?”

Sam’s hazel eyes seemed to be boring into her, and he brushed some hair from her still sweaty forehead. “Would you mind if I take you out before you go back to London?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“I don’t want you to think--”

“Sam Winchester, you know exactly what I think about this.”

He smiled warmly, his dimples coming out in full, heart-fluttering force. “Okay.”

She tapped him on the nose. “Now, I believe you were busy,” she teased. “Get back to work.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Dean

Y/N was beyond nervous.

Ellie squeezed her friend’s hand tightly, looking up at her with a reassuring smile. “Breathe, stupid.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like you’re not freaking out.”

“Of course I am. I, however, am breathing.”

Y/N ripped her hand from her friend’s and shoved her playfully. “Dick.”

They walked down the grand hallways of Hogwarts, a place that had been their home away from home for seven years now. And this walk down the grand halls would be one of their last.

Exams had ended the day prior, and this was one of their last days as students.

Soon, the girls would be off to St. Mungo’s to train as healers. Both had decided years prior to do so, especially after Ellie was outed as an aurologist. Plus, they worked well together, so their path was set.

They had one other pact still to honor, though.

The start of this year had brought a few staffing changes to the school. Amongst those new changes were two new teachers for both Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The two men were brothers and both must’ve been part Veela or something for how unfairly gorgeous they were.

Dean Winchester, the elder of the two and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was tall and gorgeous. His short, sandy brown hair was always sticking up from him running his thick fingers through it. His green eyes were framed by crinkles when his plush lips pulled back to reveal perfect teeth in a wide smile. He worked his unflattering robes like he was a runway model, and Y/N had spent more classes than she cared to admit imagining what he looked like without the robes. What Y/N loved most about him, however, were his silly jokes that often made her snort in laughter in class and bring out that beautiful smile she dreamed about. They could often be found giggling together after class, talking about anything and everything.

Sam, the other brother and Divination professor, was tall enough to look Hagrid in the eye. With long brown hair that looked like it had walked out of a shampoo advertisement. His hazel eyes were kind and, unlike his brother, he always had a kind word and a simple answer to any questions. He could often be found with Hagrid when he wasn't in his tower, helping with the care of magical creatures. In fact, the first time the girls had seen him, he was caring for the thestrals to lead them to the castle. Ellie would make her way to the grounds outside often to check in her plants in the tents, then wander over to the hut that housed Hagrid in search of the younger Professor Winchester. It was there where he’d shared his secret: he was a legilimens and had been training for years to control it, yet he still sometimes found himself reading other’s minds, even when he didn’t mean to. She’d shared the secret of her own aurology, and a bong was quickly formed that needed no words.

The girls had quickly learned of the other’s crushes and, by the winter holidays, they made a pact: at the end of the year, they'd confess to their professors when they were no longer students. Neither expected anything to come from it, though they were equally convinced that the other would live happily ever after with the professor of their choosing, and so they swore.

Finally, six months later, the time had come.

So they walked to the Divination tower, one much more visibly shaken than the other.

They stood at the bottom and hugged before Ellie went off. Y/N wished her good luck just before her friend went out of sight, and Ellie shouted the same platitude back down the stairs.

Thus, Y/N was left alone to walk, on jelly legs, towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wrung her fingers, feeling increasingly nauseous with every step. It felt like eternity before she finally came to the dark wooden door. She took one last deep breath, trying to stop her shaking as she knocked.

She heard his deep voice answer her with an invitation to come in. She closed her eyes, sent up a prayer to whatever deity she could think of, and pushed open the heavy door.

Dean was sat on top of his desk, thumbing through an old book she didn’t recognize. His eyes darted up and, once he recognized her, he smiled. “Hey, Y/N,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Professor,” she was so proud her voice only wavered a little.

He waved her off, closing his notebook and placing it on his desk behind him. “Please, Y/N, I’m no longer your professor. Just Dean is fine.”

“Oh,” she flushed, not expecting that.

“So, what can I do for you?”

“Ah,” she started, suddenly unable to swallow. “I simply wished to…to say goodbye.”

Dean’s smile faltered. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re off to St. Mungo’s, aren’t you?”

She cocked her head to the side. “How did you know that?”

“You told me,” his brow furrowed. “Remember?”

She vaguely remembered it, but, honestly, she could barely remember anything from before her final exams at this point. “That must’ve been months ago.”

He laughed. “You remember who wants to be a healer when everyone else wants to play professional Quidditch.”

That simple statement made her feel better and worse at the same time. “Aw, and here I thought I was special,” she joked.

Dean shrugged. “Sorry to disappoint.”

She waved him off. “I’m only joking.”

“Well,” he laughed. “This is an awkward goodbye.”

She swallowed thickly. “I…” she breathed deep. “I think I’m about to make it more awkward.”

His brow raised. “Sorry?”

She closed her eyes and took one final, deep breath.

“Y/N?”

She opened her eyes and answered with an awkward smile. “I’m in love with you.”

“O-Oh…” Dean stuttered, his eyes wide enough to nearly roll out of his skull. “I, uh…you…what?”

“Look, I don’t expect anything,” she said. “I’m not an idiot. I just…I’d rather get it out there than hold it in and that’s crazy selfish of me, I know, but…”

Dean hadn’t moved, hadn’t breathed since her confession, something she finally noticed. She waved her hand in front of his face. “Hello?”

When he still didn’t respond, she ran a hand through her hair. “Please,” she huffed. “Can you say something so we can be done with this?”

“Wh-What the hell am I supposed to say?!”

“I don’t know,” she said. “How about ‘I’m flattered, but obviously I don’t return your feelings?’”

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “I, uh…” he tried before falling silent again.

Finally, she’d had enough. Her face was on fire, her knees were shaking, and her heart was aching enough to take her to Madame Pomfrey’s at this rate. “Look, you know what? It’s fine. Have a good day, Professor.”

She turned on her heel, more than ready to go back to her friend’s room in the Hufflepuff dorm and maybe indulge in some of Ellie’s more medicinal plants, when she was suddenly stopped.

Her fingers twitched for her wand on instinct, but she managed to look before she acted. Dean was off of his desk, his large hand gripping her hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

“You’re hurting me,” she grumbled, trying to wrench her arm away from him.

He immediately dropped her like she was on fire. “Sorry,” he flushed.

“Next time you want me to stay, use your words,” she joked, trying to ease some of the tension.

“Come on,” Dean twined his fingers with Y/N’s, pulling her towards the back of the room.

She frowned. “Wha—Where are we going?”

“Someone could come in,” he muttered, the tips of his ears turning pink.

She followed in silence, up the steps to the small office that she’d never actually been in before.

It was mostly clean now, with one or two half open trunks mostly filled. A few pictures still hung on the wall, mostly ones of the two brothers as they looked now or slightly younger. One, however, caught her eye: a small boy, a baby in the arms of a beautiful blonde, and an older raven-haired man, all standing together, laughing.

She smiled when she recognized the bright green eyes of her professor in the little boy.

Y/N’s head whipped around at the sound of the door shutting quietly, Dean leaning back against it like he couldn’t stand on his own.

She leaned back against his desk, her nerves growing with every passing moment.

After a short eternity of silence, she finally had to ask. “Why didn’t you just let me leave?”

He frowned, his brow furrowing. “I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

A large hand ran down over his face, a heavy sigh of frustration leaving him as he did so. “I couldn’t, not like that.”

Hope swelled in her chest and her breathing started coming out short, like there wasn’t enough air in the room. “Why not?”

He finally looked at her. “Because…I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about you that way.”

The biggest smile she’d ever had cracked her face. “Yeah?”

“But, I mean…I’m twelve years older than you.”

“So?”

He rolled his eyes. “You really don’t think it’ll be an issue?”

She pushed herself off of his desk, which made Dean tense slightly. “Do you love me?”

It took a long time for him to answer, and, when he did, it was with a simple nod; a simple nod that looked like it almost pained him, like he was unsure it was the right move.

With that, she began walking slowly toward him, afraid of spooking him. “Then, I don’t know about you, but I don’t particularly care about what assholes might say.”

He smirked, even though a hint of doubt still obviously plagued him. “You sure?”

She answered by slowly running her hands from his elbows upwards, before encircling them around his neck. He watched her the entire time. Moving at the same pace, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

His lips were even softer than she’d imagined, late at night when she was alone in her dorm. His calloused hands came up to hold her face in place, like he was afraid she’d pull away.

She had no intention of doing any such thing.

Her arms grabbed the labels of his robe, pulling herself up on her tiptoes to press her body against his.

His hands trailed down to the clasp of her Hufflepuff robes and quickly undid it. He then helped her shrug it off and onto the floor. Her fingers found his loosened tie and practically ripped it off of him. It snapped from the velocity, and Dean pulled away in shock.

She offered a sheepish smile, to which Dean simply shrugged and began kissing her once again. He pulled her tie apart, then it joined his on the floor. Dean then rolled his shoulders, letting his robes pool around his feet, before returning his hands to her waist. Giving her plenty of time to pull away, his hands pulled her dress shirt from her skirt. Then, they trailed up underneath it, his rough fingers scratching a bit at her skin.

Her own shaky fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. After a minute or so of fumbling, his bare chest was revealed to her, and she began exploring.

Her shirt was unbuttoned without her notice and it fell to the floor, leaving her only in her bra and skirt.

Shoes were kicked off as Dean’s lips trailed down her jaw, neck, and to her collar bone. His light stubble scratched at her soft skin, bordering on ticklish. She shoved his shirt off his shoulders, whining quietly when he didn’t immediately move his hands from her back.

He chuckled and pulled the shirt off before immediately resuming his old position, mouthing along the cups of her bra.

She laughed breathlessly, her fingers tangling in his short hair.

“What?” he mumbled, leaning up to suckle on her collarbone.

“Can’t believe this is happening, that’s all.”

He pulled away, looking worried. “I don’t…I’ve never been with a student before. You’re special, alright?”

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I know.”

“And this isn’t a one time thing. I’m taking you out after graduation.”

“Can’t wait.”

“I’m serious.”

She gave him a soft smile, and answered by pulling his lips back to hers. “I know,” she mumbled.

The last articles of their clothing hit the floor until they were only in their undergarments.

Dean pulled away again, which made Y/N pout and try to reel him back in. He chuckled, disentangling himself from her. “Gimme me a sec.”

She stood and watched as Dean took his own robe and laid it out gently on the ground. He then turned to her and held his hand out. “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect,” she took his hand and squeezed it.

With a giant grin gracing his features, Dean climbed down onto the robe and pulled her along with him. She settled herself in his lap, straddling him. She leaned down, not letting an inch of space between them, and kissed him. One of his hands rested on her hip, whilst the other hand rested between her shoulderblades, holding her close.

She pulled away when she couldn’t breathe, bringing Dean into a sitting position with her.

Dean took that as his cue. His hand on her back ran down to her bra clasp and undid it in one try. She threw it behind them and Dean palmed her breasts. He massaged them with his fingers and tongue, finding every place that made her moan and marking her as his. His teeth worried her nipples, turning them red and swollen. Dark, purple marks were beginning to mar her skin.

Her own fingers carded in his hair, tugging lightly on the sandy brown locks. She fell forward, only being held up by Dean. Her hips began grinding down onto his growing erection, looking for some sort of relief.

He bucked up into her, his hands grabbing her hips to guide her a little better.

She yanked back Dean’s head a little too roughly and looked into his glazed green eyes. Her lips crashed against his, soft moans muffled by the connection as they continued to grind against each other.

“Stop,” she finally pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

“Are you okay?” Dean spoke between pants, still managing to sound concerned.

She nodded. “More than.” With that, she stood up and began pulling down her panties.

Dean watched, unable to look away as she, rather ungracefully, disentangled herself from the ruined piece of clothing.

She stood before him, completely naked and with an audience thoroughly entranced. Dean’s hands trailed up her thighs to her hips, pulling her close.

“What’re you doing?”

He smirked up at her, pressing kisses up her inner thigh.

“O-Oh…you, uh…really?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“ _Mind?!_ ” she coughed. “No, by all means!”

He gave her that smirk that made her melt, then pressed a soft kiss to her folds. He nudged her legs open enough to give him space to work his magic.

His finger disappeared into his mouth before reappearing at her entrance, nudging at her.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to keep in the sounds Dean was eliciting.

He sucked at her clit and puffy outer lips in turn, finding the parts that made her shake and pull at his hair.

Finally, when he was two fingers deep inside her, she had to push him away. He pouted, but that stopped when she resumed straddling him and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Then her lips left him and continued down a trail similar to the one Dean had traveled down her body.

He knew what was coming without needing to hear her say it. “Baby—”

“It’s my turn,” she spoke evenly, confidently.

With that, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, but made no other move to stop her.

She acquainted herself with every inch of his chest, her taut nipples brushing lightly against his hips and thighs as she moved further down.

Finally, she was met with Dean’s dick, hard, weeping, and pressed against his stomach. Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she pressed a soft kiss to the large vein that ran on the underside.

He hissed, fisting the robe underneath him.

She took that as a good sign and began pressing soft kisses from the base up and, when she got to the tip, her tongue slipped out and lapped at the slit. That brought another sound she’d never heard from her professor’s lips, so she did it again.

Then she took one last deep breath and took the head into her mouth.

One of his hands grabbed her hair, not pulling or guiding her in any way, but more for purchase.

She took as much as she could into her mouth, her hand wrapping around what she couldn’t fit. She found a rhythm as best she could, twisting her wrist as she bobbed up and down. One of her hands rested on his hip, putting a token effort into holding him in place. His hips still thrust into her mouth of their own accord, but he tried to hold himself back for her after she gagged the first time.

Finally, he sat up and pulled her lips back to his.

With that, she sat back in his lap, still kissing Dean like she needed him more than oxygen.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

She laughed, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Then her hand reached down and grabbed him, lining him up. “If you’re in, so am I.”

He chuckled. “I’m _about_ to be in.”

That pulled a snort from her, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. “That was awful.”

“It’s why you love me.”

She pulled back with a small smile. “Yeah, it is,” she murmured, her fingers trailing along his hairline.

He looked at her like she was one of the Seven Wonders of the World. His hands brushed up her thighs to her hip and pulled lightly downwards, and she obliged.

She had to take a minute once he was fully seated inside her. Dean laid fully back, breathing deep. Y/N took his hands from her hips and interlaced their fingers together, smiling breathlessly. He answered her by squeezing her hands lightly.

With that, she began moving slowly. She rubbed herself back and forth, watching his face for any and all reactions. He never took his eyes off of her. His look of complete adoration made her feel even hotter, and she was sure that she was blushing more than ever before. Instead she started lifting her hips and dropping back down slowly, and she forgot all about her own nerves.

Suddenly, Dean separated their hands, instead wrapping them around her to pull her onto him. She gripped Dean at the base of his skull, pulling him in for a kiss as her movement became limited. Dean’s began moving his hips up into her in sharp bursts, unable to help himself anymore.

She pulled away, letting her forehead fall against his as she tried to remember how her limbs worked.

The world shifted suddenly as Dean sat up, letting her put some more weight onto her knees. One of his hands still rested on her upper back, but the other fell to her hips, guiding her movements.

They moved together, Dean kissing at any patch of skin he could reach when he could breathe, and Y/N wrapped herself around him tightly.

She felt the pressure building up inside her and she was nearly over the top. She was trying to speak, tried to tell him what was going on, but speech was beyond her. Dean knew anyway. He pulled her into a kiss, and the hand on her back pushed her closer.

Nothing in particular triggered her orgasm, but more of the entire situation, more the fact that every fiber of her was being held together by Dean. He followed her immediately after, unable to hold himself back any longer with her walls fluttering around him.

When they could each breathe again, Dean slowly laid himself back down on the floor, pulling her with him to lay on his chest, being careful not to dislodge himself from her.

A moment passed before either could speak, and Dean was first, “Son of a bitch.”

She giggled, burying her head in the crook of his neck. “I don’t know if my legs are working right now.”

“Sweetheart, you aren’t the only one.”

The pulled more giddy laughter from her.

They were silent a minute more before Dean spoke again. “I meant it, you know. That this isn’t a one time thing.”

“I know,” she said. “It might be a little hard with me over at St. Mungo’s, but…”

“We at least have the summer. And we’ll only be a Floo trip away once school starts.”

She began to shiver, reaching over for her robe and wand. She sat up fully, finally letting Dean slip out of her. With a swish of her wand, both parties (along with Dean’s robe) were clean. She then laid down beside him and pulled her cloak over the both of them.

Dean pulled her into a hug, settling her in. “You don’t have to go anywhere, right?”

“I promised I’d meet Ellie in her dorm when I was done,” she said. “Why, you wanna cuddle?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, holding her closer. Then a sly grin came over his face, and he turned to her. “You’re meeting Ellie when you’re done here, right?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Yes…why?”

With that he rolled over on top of her and, right before he crashed his lips to hers, he said, “Because I’m not done with you yet.”


	3. Dickchat

Giggling was often heard from the Head Girl dorm room; doubly so since Ellie had taken the position at the beginning of the year.

It was well after curfew, and the Hufflepuff common room was quiet, except for said dorm. This was nothing new.

Katie and Ellie were sitting on opposite ends of the bed with snacks sitting between them. They were also passing back and forth some of the herbs Ellie had put some much work into growing in the Herbology tents, which contributed greatly to their mirth.

Katie bit into a chocolate frog, much too entertained by the moving image on the trading card. “Man, I already got Ravenclaw.”

“Fucking hand it over, then!” Ellie ordered, her hand already outstretched.

Katie tossed it underhand to her friend, who held her prize close to her chest. “How you feeling, honey?”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Well,” Katie continued. “Since your professor has a defect dick—”

“It’s not a defect!”

“Honey, you showed me how big it is, and you were _swimming_ in—”

“Okay, it was a lot, yeah, but we weren’t swimming.”

“I’m just worried about the state of your poor vagina, that’s all!” Katie giggled.

“Look, at least I felt something,” Ellie shot back, throwing a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Bean at her friend.

Katie gasped over-dramatically. “Are you implying that Dean’s dick _isn’t_ glorious?!”

“I’m just saying, you walked in here pretty okay.”

“Because we sat and talked and cuddled and—”

“Oh, so he could make up for the fact that he was a disappointment downstairs?” Ellie interrupted with a pseudo-sympathetic tone.

“You shut your whore mouth,” Katie threw the box for her chocolate frog at her friend, a giant smile on her face.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each munching on their food and taking deep breathes of the marijuana smoke.

“We’ll be out of here next week,” Katie began, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah…” Ellie answered.

“I don’t wanna leave.”

“Me neither.”

Katie sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees. “Are you and Sam gonna long distance it?”

“Yeah,” Ellie smiled softly. “It’ll be hard, but I’ve got you to annoy me when he’s not around.”

“Challenge motherfucking accepted,” Katie grinned. “You better do the same when Dean’s gone.”

“Obviously!” the other girl rolled her eyes.

“And maybe don’t tell Dean his brother’s dick is bigger than his.”

“I make no promises, bitch.”

“Jerk!”


End file.
